Little Witch Academia: Little Wizard Academia
by NecrosX
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un chico se tropieza con la Academia de brujas: Luna Nova? ¿Puede alguien como él unirse? Realmente lo espero o de lo contrario esto seria un One-Shot. (Adaptación al Español de "Little Wizard Academia" de RomanViking ;).
1. Soy un Hechicero

HOLA A TODOS! =D

Soy **NecrosX** trayendoles esta novedad :)

Si revisan bien el listado en general de los Fics de Little Witch Academia, veran con claridad que uno de los mas conocidos y respetados es de "Little Wizard Academia", del autor **RomanViking**.

Es una historia muy buena, yo la recomiendo de entrada. Pero el traductor de Google hace que sea casi infumable de leer por lo mal traducido que deja el Google Translate, así que he decidido lo siguiente :,(

Con permiso de RomanViking y teniendo un amplio conocimiento en Castellano, estaré subiendo los capítulos enteramente en Español para que todos puedan disfrutar de este Fic para aquellos de habla Hispana que no sepan Ingles o dependan forzosamente del Google Translate.

Eso si: Si bien la historia sera fiel, habrá algunos cambios menores para que se adapte al idioma (Español e Ingles tienen dialectos diferentes).

En especial tengan en mente estos dos dichos fundamentales:

1) Le cambie el titulo un poquito para que no haya confusiones con el titulo del Fic Original. Así que si quieren leer la versión Inglesa, busquen por "Little Wizard Academia" mientras que s quieren leer la traducción, busquen por "Little Witch Academia: Little Wizard Academia".

2) Esta escrito desde el 2016 y por ende, esta antes de que se estrenara el Anime y se ambienta en las OVAS. Por lo que habrá algunas cosas que les parezca un "Wut?" por parte de ustedes, así que no se preocupen si eso pasa.

Sin nada mas que agregar, empecemos a disfrutar de este nuevo Fic XD

Y no olviden dejar comentarios y opiniones sobre el mismo ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Con las maletas en mano, una emoción en mi corazón y expectativas en mi mente, camino por las escaleras de la Academia mágica de Luna Nova.

Mis ojos siguen mirando de un lado a otro el ambiente, mis pasos se ralentizan con ganas de ver cada pequeño detalle que pase de largor.

La gigantesca y antigua torre de piedra en el edificio principal es realmente enorme.

En la parte superior se puede contemplar una luz verde muy brillante, que resplandece y vibra con potencia.

¿Es eso realmente mágico?

No es magia sacada de un programa de televisión, sino magia verdadera, autentica; Como lo ha sido siempre durante milenios.

Normalmente, me conformaba con solo leer de ello y leer el sitio web que trataba del tema por aquí y por allá, pero no era algo físico que pudiera tocar. Al menos no con autenticidad.

Pero ahora, después de años de esperar, finalmente puedo estudiar magia real con maestros reales.

Continúo mi viaje, mirando y analizando cada pequeño rincón y grieta, cualquier cosa que pueda captar mi interés, mi mano prácticamente rasgada en la carta en mi mano en cual me llego hace una semana por correo: Mi carta de aceptación.

Al ingresar a la escuela, es como si obtuviera una atmósfera diferente para sí misma en el interior.

Este antiguo edificio, construido hace miles de años antes que yo siquiera naciera, tiene un viejo aire crítico, casi como un viaje a un dentista. Ya sabes lo que es el infierno del dentista, sin entrar en muchos detalles.

La magia que fluye a través del aire es demasiado evidente, probablemente debido a estar en el mismo edificio que alberga lo que sea de esa piedra gigante. Ciertamente parece que estoy justamente en un mundo completamente nuevo, aumentando mas mi entusiasmo.

Empiezo a deambular por los pasillos, buscando donde sea que esté la sala de orientación, si es que una escuela mágica pudiera tener una.

Sinceramente, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Simplemente me inscribí en esta escuela, me enviaron una carta de aceptación y llegué, sin más información de que es una escuela mágica, y quizas la mejor.

Mientras continúo mi caminata, me tropiezo con un grupo de chicas caminando en la dirección opuesta.

Mientras nos cruzamos, noto que todos los miembros del grupo me lanzan miradas curiosas y miradas extrañas, los dos tienen una sorprendente cantidad de confusión.

Me libero de ello, no queriendo entrar en una posible confrontación en mi primer día.

Además, son solo chicas anónimas y sin rostro. No los veré de nuevo entre los rostros de todas los demás.

Sin pensarlo más, continúo con mi andadura y con ganas de encontrar la sala de orientación antes de que llegue tarde.

Me encuentro con otro grupo de chicas, esta vez leyend sus folletos y luego entrando en una habitación contigua al pasillo, evadiéndome de hecho.

Trato de continuar después de esto, pero cuanto más continúo mi viaje, más me siento fuera de lugar.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Necesito hablar con alguien realmente, chico o chica, tal vez entonces no me sentiré tan raro.

Detengo a otra chica que se me acerca, con cabello corto anaranjado, pecas y ojos azules cubiertos por un par de gafas espesas.

-Hola, me llamo Teodoro. ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto, con la esperanza de entablar una conversación.

Su rostro se puso rojo al instante.

-Umm... Me llamo Lotte-.

De acuerdo, es demasiado timida, pero al menos no me está evitando activamente.

Es mejor intentar una pequeña charla.

-Entonces Lotte, ¿Qué te trae a la Academia Luna Nova?-

Ella visiblemente comienza a temblar y su respuesta es tartamuda.

-Yo... yo... yo...-

Su actitud algo nerviosa me toma por sorpresa.

-¿YO?-

-¡Debohaceralgoahoramismo!-

Y con eso, la chica misteriosa con gafas comienza a correr por el pasillo, dejándome en un estado aún más confuso.

Después de llegar por primera vez a esta escuela, esperaba encontrarme con brujas y magos por igual, todos ansiosos por aprender y consumirse a sí mismos en la vasta gama de conocimientos mágicos que tienen que ofrecer.

Pero en cambio, solo encuentro grupos de chicas que piensan que les doy mala espina y se esconden detrás de sus crueles susurros y chismes. Es todo lo que me sucedió ni bien entre.

Y la única que pude detener para dialogar, la chica de pelo corto con enormes lentes, me dejó en polvo y se alejo de mi propia mirada.

Tratando de olvidar este duro, continúo mi caminata, esperando encontrar algún tipo de respuesta a mi dilema.

Tal vez pueda encontrar un maestro u otro miembro del personal.

Detengo mi ritmo cuando entro en contacto con otra bruja.

Ella es más vieja que todas las demás con las que me he enfrentado. Tiene el peinado azul atado en una cola de caballo, la mayor parte de su rostro se oculta debido a su sombrero de bruja.

-Disculpe, pero ¿qué está pasando?- Le pregunto.

Ella detiene su camino, mirándome como confundida por mi presencia.

-Bueno, parece que estás perdido-. Ella me informa, sus ojos me analizan como si se preguntara el motivo de mi presencia.

-Yo soy Teodoro- Me presento.

-Bueno, entonces ven conmigo, Teodoro-. Ella me llama. -Mi nombre es Ursula Callistis. por cierto-.

La sigo por los pasillos hasta que lleguemos a una oficina.

Es una habitación bastante grande, con estantes a ambos lados y un escritorio en el medio. Detrás del escritorio hay una gran ventana y es lo que parece una estatua de serpiente en espiral.

Lo único que puedo adivinar es que el director está sentado detrás del escritorio, una mujer bastante baja y vieja, con cabello verde y gafas.

-Siento interrumpirla, directora, pero tenemos un problema-. dijo Ursula.

El director levanta una ceja.

-¿Como un problema? Pero es solo el primer día ...-

Su voz se apaga cuando me ve de pie al lado de la profesora.

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias por informarme de esto, señorita Úrsula. Puede irse ahora-

Ella hace una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome solo con la directora

-Así que, chico, supongo que eres de la ciudad. ¿Vienes a burlarte de la magia y arrojar tomates a mis alumnos?- Ella pregunta en un tono enojado como si fuera el Anti Cristo.

-No, estoy aquí para inscribirme en Luna Nova...-

Mi voz se apaga cuando suelta una carcajada.

-¿Inscribirse? ¿En una escuela para brujas jóvenes? Pero usted es solo un chico. ¿Qué pruebas tiene de que no está aquí para causar problemas?-

De repente recordé mi carta de aceptación. Lo coloco en su escritorio, mientras toma el documento y comienza a examinarlo.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde y cuándo obtuviste esto?- Ella pregunta, todavía analizándolo un atisbo de incredulidad en su cara vieja.

-Bueno, estaba buscando magia en Internet, cuando encontré el sitio web de esta escuela. Así que me inscribí y unas semanas más tarde me llegó la respuesta por correo-.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro molesto.

-Ahhh, le sigo diciendo a la Sra. Úrsula que cierre el sitio. Sabía que algo así sucedería... Pero una pregunta, joven, ¿por qué quieres asistir a esta escuela?"

-Bueno, siempre he querido ser un hechicero-.

Ella me mira analíticamente.

"Hmmmm, ya sabes, no muchas personas están interesadas en aprender magia y mucho menos niños. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres convertirte en un mago?- Ella pregunta.

Dejé escapar una ligera sonrisa ante esto, la misma pregunta me hace recordar mi herencia y lo que hace a mi familia grandiosa.

No puedo evitar dar mi respuesta con una gran cantidad de confianza y bravura mezclada con cada palabra.

-Mis antepasados eran romanos, los maestros de la magia. Mi familia, los Sempronia, en un momento gobernó sobre toda la República romana. Pero todo cambio cuando la nación de los Barbaros ataco y ahí fue cuando mi familia perdió poder, y entonces ocurrió la caza de brujas y magos. Para evitar perder a nadie, detuvieron por completo la práctica de la magia. Después de un milenio de esto, nací. Por lo tanto, mi respuesta para usted es que estoy aquí para aprender lo que mi familia olvidó, reconstruirlos para que sean tan poderosos como lo fueron antes-

Ella se sienta sus reflexiones, por lo que parece una eternidad, murmurando sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, eso es bastante cierto. Me recuerda a otra estudiante que tenemos, Diana- Ella pone una mano arrugada en su barbilla. -Es raro que un niño quiera aprender magia ya que ninguno de ellos siempre han querido ... "

Unos pensamientos más, y ella le da una sonrisa ligera.

-De todos modos, creo que con una actitud como esa podría hacer una excepción-

Doy un suspiro de alivio.

-Finalmente llegaré a ser un-

-Por supuesto, esta es una situación bastante extraña ...- Afirma la directora. -Si bien no hay reglas reales para que los hombres impidan que se inscriban, ningún hombre alguna vez quiso hacerlo. Toda la escuela esta poblada por mujeres, lo que resulta en establecimientos exclusivamente femeninos: Baños, duchas, enfermeras, incluso dormitorios se adaptan por completo para el uso de las mujeres. Integrarte seria que tengas las mismas reglas que ellas-

Gimo por dentro, solo que ahora me doy cuenta de en qué me he metido.

Sabía que el mundo de la magia está compuesto en gran parte por mujeres, ¡Pero no tenía idea de que esta escuela estuviera compuesta en su totalidad por mujeres!

¿Con qué tipo de reglas tengo que vivir?

-Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para explicar estas regulaciones, ya que deberías ir a la ceremonia de apertura. Te perdiste un trozo considerable gracias a nuestra charla, pero recuerda Teodoro que gracias a Dios que se te ha permitido ingresar a esta escuela en primer lugar-

Asiento con la cabeza a su pedido y salgo de la habitación.

Ahora que estoy solo en el pasillo, realmente reflexiono sobre mi situación actual.

Sin ningún conocimiento previo de esta escuela o sus sucesos y poca investigación, me inscribí en la primera academia mágica que encontré. Solo entrando me di cuenta de que la escuela el cuerpo educativo está compuesto completamente por mujeres y ni siquiera hay hombres de quienes hablar.

Los hombres que se unen a la escuela no están sujeto en contra las reglas de la escuela, ningún niño se ha inscrito, y por lo tanto, alguien que quiera unirse es visto como un tabú, una regla no incluida en la lista.

Y solo por la palabra del director, a quien agradezco, he sido admitido.

Entonces, ¿dónde está esta ceremonia de apertura?. Empiezo a seguir mis pasos hasta la puerta de entrada, asumiendo que está afuera. Mientras me dirigía al frente, me encuentro con una puerta con una pancarta que dice:

 **'Ceremonia de apertura'**

Uy, bueno, creo que consultar aquí es una buena idea.

Cuando abro la puerta, echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, viendo que todos los estudiantes están parados en filas, todos frente a una sola etapa que contiene un podio de madera. Escucho a gente viendo el escenario.

Dirigiéndome hacia la parte posterior de una de las filas, veo que detrás del podio hay una estudiante rubia, alta y de ojos azules cuyo discurso de la mayoría parece haber pasado por alto.

"Ser un estudiante en esta Academia, la Academia de brujas más prestigiosa en toda Europa, es un gran honor. ¡Gracias por su aceptación! Como representante de esto y las estudiantes, lo juro ... ¡Trabajaremos duro! "

Delante de mí, una chica con largo cabello negro y una cola de caballo comienza a bostezar.

Supongo que fue lo mejor que perdiera ese discurso, entonces.

-Eso concluye mi discurso, representante de los nuevos estudiantes: Diana Cavendish-

Cuando se detiene, comienza un rugido de aplausos y termina rápidamente cuando una profesora, a quien reconozco como Ursula, la mujer que me condujo al director, sube al escenario.

-¡Hola estudiantes de la clase 2017! Mi nombre es Ursula Callistis, una de las maestras del campus. ¡Estamos muy felices de que todos ustedes hayan elegido nuestra escuela! Espero que todos ustedes tengan tiempo en Luna Nova, uno en la que que nunca olvidarán! Ahora, si todos me siguen , los llevaré a la sala de cine en la que ingresaran hacia la habitación contigua, que contiene vestuario y equipo-

Dicho esto, la Sra. Ursula deja su posición en el escenario y saliendo de la habitación, haciéndonos señas para que lo sigamos.

Eventualmente ingresamos a una habitación que parece un gimnasio.

La habitación tiene enormes ventanas demasiado altas para que las vea.

Entre cada ventana hay una viga que está adornada con una vela. La línea se divide en múltiples grupos, ya que todos vamos a un puesto de fotografía.

Hay seis cabinas en total, con tres en extremos opuestos el uno del otro.

Me muevo al stand más cercano, que para mi disfrute tiene muy poca gente.

Después de unos minutos de espera, paso al frente.

Sorprendentemente, quien toma las fotos no está confundido en por qué un chico está de pie frente a ella. De hecho, ella parece estar sorprendida por mi mirada.

-Oh, no te sorprendas demasiado, la Sra. Holbrooke envió un mensaje para que todo el personal espere ver a un hombre en la mezcla".

¿Así que ese es el nombre de la directora? Aún así, estoy un poco desanimado.

"-¿Cómo lo descubrieron todos los profesores en tan poco tiempo?- Pregunto.

Ella sonríe, diciendo una palabra que apaga mis dudas de cualquier corriente.

-Magia-

Asiento con la cabeza en la respuesta simple.

Después de unos minutos de una pequeña charla forzada, que fue principalmente gracias a por ella, finalmente toma la fotografía.

Con este objetivo hecho, la asentí con la cabeza y entré a la habitación contigua.

Es un pasillo con dos filas de estudiantes, cada uno termina en un profesor sentado en un escritorio. En el lado derecho de cada uno de ellos hay una pila de uniformes y varitas.

Paso a una línea, y ahora que la composición del cuerpo estudiantil está a la vista, empiezo a preguntarme cómo será este año.

Quiero decir, soy el único chico en la historia de esta escuela.

Incluso si estar aquí está técnicamente bien, y no esto en contra de ninguna regla, solo me pregunto si las chicas se acostumbrarán a mí o seré un solitario.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo lo haré. Solo he visto hechizos en línea, por lo que su autenticidad me sigue siendo cuestionable y solo he probado un par de ellos. Nunca he usado una varita autentica.

Claro que solía practicar en el patio trasero con palos, pero ese no es el verdadero negocio de la magia . ¡Nunca antes había montado en una escoba! ¿Esperan que tenga conocimiento de un genio ya?

Me cago en dios, apenas revisé que es esta escuela. Acabo de ver la primera academia de magia y me emocioné.

El tiempo pasa mientras reflexiono sobre estos pensamientos, hasta que me doy cuenta de que solo quedan tres delante de mí. El más cercano a mí es alto, con ojos verdes y cabello rubio rojizo con mucho estilo. La que está en el medio es una chica bastante gorda con cabello rosado que termina en dos colas de caballo, que parece estar comiendo patatas fritas. La que está enfrente me atrapa más la atención.

Curiosamente, ambos estamos a la misma altura, siendo yo solo unos centímetros más alto. También compartimos el mismo tono de piel ligeramente bronceado. Sin embargo, ahí es donde ella ella tiene cabello azuleado que termina en una cola de caballo, pero también está adornado con un lazo. Extrañamente, ella también parece tener un pequeño robot en el hombro.

Cuando los tres terminan de obtener su uniforme y sombrero, se retiran.

Una vez que tuve éxito en ser el primero en la fila, solo es para ser recibido por una mujer que usa un uniforme de maestra y un sombrero que parece ser una mezcla entre el típico sombrero de bruja y aviadores. Ella también habla con una voz que la hace sonar como si estuviera luchando dolorosamente g dolor de garganta

-¿Así que este es el niño maravilla? No me pareces demasiado maravilla-

Me despistan por un segundo con ese saludo contundente.

-¿Por qué diría eso?- Pregunto.

-Quiero verte, tu altura no es intimidante. ¿Mides 1,54 de estatura?-

-Mido 1,54-

-Bueno, todavía eres un enano. De todos modos, tengo un uniforme especialmente diseñado para ti-.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?-

-Bueno, para empezar, no tienes sombrero. Eso es bastante evidente ya que se llama sombrero de bruj"a", no de bruj"o"- Ella me lo dice mientras me da el atuendo.

Me doy cuenta de que tampoco tiene un cinturón de colorines.

-Um, ¿cómo se supone que sabré quién más está en mi dormitorio?-

-Ni lo sueñes.. ¿Qué crees al pensar en ello?; No vamos a poner un chico solo con dos chicas, seria escandaloso- Me responde. -Y ustedes no esperen ese tipo de cosas aunque estén leyendo este Fanfiction-

¡No pensé que la primera de esas preguntas y respuestas vendría de una maestra!

-Correcto... ¿Así que supongo que tengo una habitación solo para mi?-

-Así es, tampoco puedes tener ninguna bruja en tu dormitorio-

Bueno, puedo decir que esta mujer piensa que no soy más que un fanático que quiere tener sexo. Lo que sea, solo quiero estar lejos de aquí.

-Bien, mejor será que me vaya...-

-¡ALTO AHI, ENANO!. Olvidaste tu varita- Ella me interrumpe. -Eres más inútil de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo se supone que seras un hechicero poderoso sin él?-

Esta mujer realmente está irritando mi paciencia.

Agarro la varita y comienzo a alejarme.

¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a alguien de descendencia romana?! Lo que sea, solo iré a mi dormitorio y-

-¿Talento? ¿Quieres ver qué talento tengo ahora? De acuerdo... ¿Qué tal una batalla con fuego?-

Me dirijo hacia el sonido solo para ver a la niña que bostezo en el discurso, y esa chica tímida Lotte enfrentada contra Diana y dos chicas a cada lado de ella.

-¡Oye, córtate Akko!- Le suplica Lotte. Así que ese individuo se llama Akko. ¿Eh?

-¡Está bien! ¡Fui la número uno en mi curso de magia para llevar a casa!-

-No necesitas molestarte con ella, Diana. Puedo humillarla si quieres - La que esta del lado derecho de Diana es lo que lo dice. Tiene el pelo largo y negro y los ojos medio cerrados, lo que la hace parecer aburrida y ligeramente agitada.

-Y yo soy bastante talentosa con las llamas...- El otro comienza, solo para ser silenciado por Diana.

Ella da una sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

-No, lo haré yo. Después de todo, fui el único desafiado-

Ella de repente saca su varita y se la apunta a Akko.

-Lo terminaré en un instante-

Esto aleja a Akko, mientras ella grita:

-¡NO SUBESTIME A ESTA CHICA DE JAPÓN!, !DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!-

Luego le lanza una bola de fuego a Diana.

Espero que la rubia lo esquive, pero en cambio dice:

-Fufufu, qué modales terribles...-

Luego lanza un hechizo de fuego que atraviesa el hechizo de Akko y hace contacto con la joven bruja.

Puse mi mano sobre mi cara para enmascarar el calor y el brillo abrumador.

A decir verdad, me habría sentido mal por ella si no hubiera desafiado a Diana.

-¡Akko!- Lotte gritó.

Descubro mi rostro solo para encontrar a Akko en el suelo con múltiples e intensas marcas de quemaduras.

Me estremezco a mí mismo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco feliz de que sea ella quien tuvo que soportar el golpe y no yo.

La amiga de Akko rápidamente la levanta, y sale corriendo de la habitación gritando

-Sucy, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Suuucccyyy!-

Me quedo congelado, tanto por asombro como por curiosidad.

El fuego que debería haber destruido la habitación, ahora se ha ido, como si nada hubiera estado allí.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se ha ido? ¿No debería haberse prendido fuego el ambiente?

Mis pensamientos terminan cuando cuando noto que Diana me mira.

Me siento atrapado en un trance dentro de sus ojos azules, hasta que noto que camina hacia mí con sus dos amigos a cuestas.

-Nos complace conocerte-. Ella me saluda. -Escuché que había un chico en la Academia. Nunca pensé que un varón sería aceptado alguna vez en Luna Nova".

Supongo que es de conocimiento común que esta escuela no es fanática de los chicos.

Tratando de no parecer tonto con mi falta de conocimiento, intento hacer coincidir su cortesía.

-Yo tampoco. Jejeje-

Ella extiende su brazo en un apretón de manos.

-Mi nombre es Diana Cavendish. ¿Tu quién eres?"

Tomo su mano, aceptando el gesto.

-Soy Teodoro; Teodoro Sempronia-

-Entonces Teodoro, ¿qué te trae por aquí a esta academia?- Ella me pregunta.

-Para aprender magia, al igual que cualquier otra persona-. Digo casualmente, queriendo probarme y encajarme.

-No, quiero decir ¿por qué estás aquí?-

Por mucho que me gustaría jactarme y compartir mi historia de Roma y la gloria de la Sempronia, preferiría mucho más familiarizarme con mi dormitorio.

Además, no tengo idea si esta otra chica, a pesar de su cortesía actual, está a punto de bombardearme con preguntas sobre mis acontecimientos aquí.

Finalmente decido en decir:

-Solo soy un hombre simple, tratando de abrirme camino en el mundo mágico-

Eso es todo lo que digo.

El silencio nos envuelve a los cuatro, Diana me mira, queriendo oír más, pero no obtiene más respuesta.

Después de unos treinta segundos de nada más que a los otros estudiantes, arrastrando los pies, Diana finalmente rompe el silencio.

-¿Así que eso es todo' Hmmmm... Debo admitir que es extraño ver a un chico mezclado ante tantas damas, ya que muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Sin embargo, no me corresponde a mí juzgar a alguien. que apenas conozco y que aun no hizo nada malo. Como representante de los nuevos estudiantes, te invito a socializar a Luna Nova. Espero con ansia verte como te desarrollaras aquí.

Ella hace una pequeña reverencia y dice:

-Buenos día para ti, Teodoro-

-Para ti también-

Mientras digo esto, sus dos amigas se acercan a mí. El de pelo negro habla primero.

-Adiós. Por cierto, soy Barbara-

La segunda que tiene un cabello castaño y pelirojo a la vez.

-Y yo soy Hannah-

Las tres se van.

Regresaré a mi dormitorio y me acomodaré.

Cuando empiezo a abrirme camino a través del mar de estudiantes, solo puedo esperar que se estén acostumbrando a mi presencia, ya que solo veo unos pocos mirándome.

Creo que lo mejor es actuar como si yo perteneciera aquí.

La multitud se diluye, a medida que más y más brujas finalmente encuentran su dormitorio.

Finalmente me dirijo a mi habitación.

Una vez que abro la puerta, mis ojos se sienten atraídos por una litera, una cama normal en el lado opuesto y en la parte posterior hay un escritorio con una mesa de alquimista y otras herramientas mágicas.

Un campanario suena a lo lejos mientras tiro mi ropa en la litera inferior.

Me colapsé en la cama más cercana, y me pregunto cómo va a funcionar esto.

Finalmente me duermo.

Sueño con magia, gran poder, nuevas aventuras, algunas expectativas durante mi tiempo aquí en Luna Nova.

Mi sueño de repente se convierte en una pesadilla, ya que el olor del calor y el fuego envuelve mi tren de pensamientos.

Me despierto con el sonido de un estruendo que viene de debajo de mí.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación, solo para ver el pasillo en un furioso infierno, con el fuego bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Corro de vuelta a mi habitación y agarro mi varita recién reclamada, con la esperanza de poder hacer algún tipo de magia de hielo.

Señalo mi varita al fuego y realizo un hechizo que leo en línea.

Sorprendentemente, en lugar de hielo, me sale agua que se precipita hacia el fuego y encima fue poquito.

Supongo que los hechizos en línea no son tan precisos como dicen, pero aún puedo usar esto.

Después de unos momentos de sacramento, logro crear un pequeño camino con el agua.

Me apresuro, pues la madera esta tan quemada y debilitada que caigo por el tercer piso, aterrizando con fuerza sobre mi espalda.

De vuelta al piso, con la cabeza girando por el dolor y la confusión, miro inexpresivamente el agujero sobre mí.

Algunas brasas descienden ligeramente del fuego, la amenaza roja en sí sigue ardiendo.

-Uhh, ¿ahora puedo dormir?- Me las arreglé para susurrar antes de perder el conocimiento.

Unas horas más tarde me encuentro nuevamente en la sala de ceremonia de apertura, con todos los estudiantes. Sin embargo, no es solo Ursula la que tiene la palabra, sino que tres brujas, dos que recuerdo como a Akko y a Lotte y a otra a quien no conozco.

Tiene el pelo largo que cubre un ojo y una mirada más bien indiferente, como si la idea de un incendio en la escuela ni siquiera la desconcertara.

Los tres tienen muecas temblorosas alrededor de su cara.

Ursula comienza a hablar.

-La escuela acaba de comenzar con sus clases y ya hemos tenido un pequeño incendio en los dormitorios...-

¿Fuego pequeño? ¡Ja, debería haberlo visto por sí misma!.

"Por lo general, impartimos un castigo estricto y severo, pero ya que es solo el primer día, te dejaremos salir con una advertencia- Ella le dice a los tres estudiantes detrás de ella. "La próxima vez que tengamos así que ten cuidado Entendido, ¿ustedes tres?

Su pregunta solo es una respuesta débil de Lotte.

-S-sí señora-

¡Por Dios, si esto es lo que sucede en un día, me pregunto qué pasaría en un año entero!

La Sra. Ursula se dirige nuevamente a las tres estudiantes, que parecían estar en medio de una conversación, quizás en simultaneo con el fuego.

-Ustedes tres parecen que se están divirtiendo. ¿Realmente están reflexionando sobre lo que han hecho?-

Akko y Lotte hablan al unísono,

-¡Ah...! ¡Oh... por supuesto!-

Obviamente, al no creerlos, Ursula dice:

-¡Como castigo, les haré limpiar los baños por una semana!-

Al escuchar esta noticia, Akko y Lotte se encuentran en un ataque cardíaco, literalmente hablando, mientras que la otra se queda callada sin emociones.

Silenciosamente comencé a reírme entre dientes, pues cada evento de hoy comenzaba a sacar lo mejor de mí.

Hoy estuve inscrito en una escuela para chicas. Hoy fui testigo de cómo una chica fue atacada con magia llameante y hoy mismo luché contra mi propio fuego.

Pero, ¿qué sigue?; ¿Monstruos?, ¿Dragones?, ¿Titanes?

Quizás esto no será tan malo después de todo.

() () () () () () () () () () ()

Al terminar de leer, seguramente me dirán que esa no es la autentica personalidad de Ursula. Pero en serio, eso es lo que lei. No me lo invente, ¡ESO ES LO QUE DICE EL FIC Y ME SORPRENDÍ CON ESE CAMBIO!.

Estaba claro que ese castigo la tenia que dar la maestra Finnelan, pero lo decidí dejar a Ursula que lo impartiera. Aparte de que quiero respetar al 100% la trama Original, recordemos que este Fic esta enfocado mas en las Ovas y a diferencia del Anime, no están tan expandidas como digamos en cuanto a trama por lo que la Ursula de las Ovas puede variar al del Anime.

También aclaro que para aquellos que leen mi Fic: "Little Witch Academia: Excel", esto no es una secuela ya que no solo suceden en lugares totalmente diferentes, sino que la historia no es mía, sino de **RomanViking**. Solo me limito a traducirla y adaptarla al publico Hispano ;)

Por ultimo, no me entere de la existencia del Fic si no fuera porque uno me la recomendó en el Fic de "Little Witch Academia QUIZ en Castellano! XD" que hago. Lo malo es que fue un anónimo, así que si estas leyendo esto, gracias por darme la existencia del Fic ;)

Esperen los otros episodios y también les recomiendo que lean mis otros trabajos y los de **RomanViking** , si es que saben Ingles fluido y no dependan del traductor de Google.

Así que bueno... Nos vemos en la próxima :D

Atte. **NecrosX**


	2. Primer Día

Holita a todos que aquí esta **NecrosX** con otro capitulo nuevo! =D

Basado en el Fic Original de "Little Wizard Academia" del usuario **RomanViking** , aquí continuamos con las aventuras de Teodoro OwO

No perdamos tiempo ya que la diversion y la lectura apremian XD

Disfruten del nuevo episodio traducido y no olviden dejar comentario y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Despertar en mi propia habitación me parece genial.

Sin embargo, lo que no me ha sentado bien es mi inexperiencia.

Preparándome para este mundo nuevo, pasé la mayor parte de la noche estudiando, solo pudiendo aprender un hechizo básico de relampagos y otro hechizo básico de guardia.

Por supuesto, esos dos hechizos no funcionaran en una situación real de combate.

Incluso con eso, los mismos temores que sentí ayer todavía resuenan en mi cabeza.

El motivo en mi vida, mi destino, es reavivar el fuego dentro de mi familia moribunda y devolverle a la grandeza. Creo que un regreso a nuestras raíces mediante la magia, sera un buen paso adelante.

Sin embargo, mi conocimiento sobre magia está muy limitado, ni siquiera he logrado una comprensión básica del tema.

Relájate, relájate, es solo mi primer día. No es como si fuera a ponerme un suplicio.

Necesito relajarme.

Mientras me pongo mi uniforme escolar, solo ahora me doy cuenta de que viene con una falda.

Tal como dijo la Sra. Holbrooke, esta escuela está diseñada para atender las necesidades femeninas, no para las masculinas.

Tomo la falda a un lado, prefiriendo los pantalones azules que me puse ayer.

Es un buen calce, adicionalmente algo para distinguirse de todas las alumnas.

Y lo más importante, coincide con el uniforme azul.

Cuando salgo de mi habitación y entro en el pasillo, no puedo evitar admirar el nuevo piso que colocaron después de que Akko destruyera el anterior.

Sé que fue un accidente y todo, pero debo admitir que ¡Los baños nunca se vieron mejor!

Miro el reloj en la pared, dándome cuenta de que ahora es el momento de ir a mi primera clase: Alquimia.

Salgo del dormitorio y camino por la sala principal, utilizando el mapa de la Academia para ayudarme a orientar.

Ahora, al ingresar a la clase, me tomo el tiempo de inspeccionar la sala.

Esta contiene variastablas, todas con forma de hexágono y con los símbolos de la idea de su significado, esparcidos alrededor de una taza de metal con fuego y en ambos lados de la habitación hay estantes llenos de ingredientes alquímicos.

La maestra es más vieja, con el cabello marrón ligeramente descolorido que termina en dos mechones que van por el frente de sus orejas.

Una vez más, los estudiantes comienzan a ingresar a la escuela, el profesor comienza su presentación.

-Hola estudiantes; Mi nombre es la señorita Finnelan. Ahora, si cada grupo esta fuera de sus mesa, me gustaría comenzarcon la clase-

Según las instrucciones, cada grupo va a una mesa, todos menos yo.

Dirigiéndome hacia una de las mesas, me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente solo, siendo el único en mi dormitorio y por lo tanto en mi grupo.

Me siento un poco abandonado estar solo en mi propia mesa.

¿Esto significa que voy a estar haciendo cosas en solitario por todo el año? ¿Ningún grupo trabaja para mí?

Oh, bueno, esto solo significara menos distracciones.

La profesora continúa con la clase.

-Como es nuestro primer día aquí, me gustaría ver lo que saben. Observaré de vez en cuando verificando cada grupo. Mezclen y creen lo que desees, dentro de lo que este curso considere adepto. Consideren esto como un día libre-

Con eso, todo el aula cobra vida.

Ya sea que los estudiantes experimenten, busquen ingredientes o simplemente se diviertan con sus amigos, no hay duda de que todo parece ser lo que sucedió en la Academia.

Lo admito, solo he usado un ingrediente llamado Mortero y un par de hongos mientras cocino.

¿Será como se muestra en televisión? ¿Solo agrega un hongo con un poco de pimienta y Boom, poción?

Probablemente no.

Me acerco a los estantes y estoy perplejo por los ingredientes.

Pie del Diablo, Nariz de Troll, Ojos de Cíclope... Son algunos nombres destacables.

Agarro dos jarras con sus nombres que dicen el Dedo de Serpiente y las Escamas de Severus.

Todavía no entiendo por qué iban a colocarse todos estos ingredientes a unos simples hongos.

Cuando regreso a mi mesa, noto que Sucy, una de los estudiantes problemáticos de antes, deja su mesa y sube a otra preguntando a una de las brujas

-¿Quieres mi poción?-

La bruja responde nerviosamente.

-Uhh... no gracias-

Con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros, Sucy deja a la bruja, tal vez en busca de otro posible probador de sabor.

¿Qué pasa con Sucy es tan desagradable, de todos modos?

¿Es su apariencia? Claro, parece enferma y tiene bolsas debajo de los ojos.

Apuesto a que es una buena persona, solo intenta hacer amigos.

Encuentro mi escritorio y comienzo la tarea.

Ok, entonces veamos qué pasa cuando mezclo estos dos.

Cuando los coloco en la olla, inmediatamente comienzan a hervir y cambian los colores de claro a verde.

¿Qué podría pasar si tomo esto? Por los olores tóxicos que provienen de la olla, algo no está bien seguro.

Con este arte de pociones me acuerdo de Sucy, miro hacia atrás en su dirección, preguntándome si su búsqueda todavía está en progreso.

La veo todavía deambulando por la habitación, tratando de que alguien pruebe su poción.

¿Sabes que? Cuando ella venga, lo intentaré.

Lentamente se arrastra hacia mi escritorio y levanta su brazo, revelando un vil de líquido.

-Prueba mi poción- Ella dice bastante crudamente.

Probablemente está irritada porque nadie aceptó.

-Por supuesto-

Tomo la poción para sorpresa de Sucy.

Sostengo el cuello de la botella y desenrosco la tapa. Mientras lo hago, se filtra una bruma verde en forma de calavera y tibias cruzadas.

Sucy comienza a poner una sonrisa mal escondida.

Estoy empezando a pensar que las otras brujas podrían haber estado en algo, rechazando la petición de Sucy.

-Esto no es veneno ... ¿verdad?- Le pregunto, comenzando a compartir las mismas dudas y nerviosismo que los otros estudiantes sintieron.

En este punto, Sucy no puede ocultarlo y su sonrisa se llena de alegría.

-No es veneno... Sino un remedio-

Con precaución, me puse la botella en la nariz y aspiré un poco.

El olor comienza a quemarme las fosas nasales, mientras mis ojos comienzan a regar.

Sucy se da cuenta de esto,

-Oh vamos. Tu nariz es lo suficientemente grande como para absorber esa taza entera-

Mi nariz no es tan grande.

Empiezo a beber el brebaje, haciendo que mi cara se entumezca.

Poniendo la botella ahora vacía sobre la mesa, me pregunto:

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es to-

Se me corta cuando una sensación ardiente que comienza a envolver mi boca.

Hace más y más calor, casi como si el Krakatoa explotarapor mi lengua.

En un movimiento tanto aterrorizado como instintivo, golpeo mi cara contra el grifo de la clase, reclamando que salga agua.

Mi rostro, que se pone rojo brillante, hace que Sucy se eche a reír.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Tu cara está roja como un tomate!-

Jadeando, siento que el dolor comienza a disminuir a medida que mi temperatura corporal y el color de mi cara vuelven a la normalidad. Sucy pregunta,

-¿Entonces, qué te parece?-

¡¿Qué pensé?!

Algunas palabras vienen a la mente. Sadista, narcisista y masoquista, pero solo una de esas palabras funciona para este momento:

-Jamas volveré a tomar tus pociones-

Ok. Esas fueron muchas.

-Ja, sí, claro- Sucy sonríe, dudando de mi afirmación. -Pero me gustas. Eres la segunda persona en probar mi poción-

Todavía estoy un poco sacudido por este encuentro y respondo sarcásticamente

-¿Como? ¿Que soy tan solo el segundo?; Oh, estoy muy honrado-

-Oye, no te deprimas. Debes ser honrado ...- Lo dice como si descubriera mi hostil respuesta.

.¿Por qué, porque eres tan especial?-

-No...- Ella lo dice sin rodeos, teniendo suficiente de mi tono. -Escucha Calamardo, te considero ahora un amigo. No mucha gente probaría mi poción... Y aún así estas consciente. Me gusta hacer que la gente pruebe mis pociones... Y que no lloren con sus resultados, sino que se sientan positivos o sufran en el intento-

-Supongo que somos amigos entonces- Le digo, sin saber si esto es bueno o malo.

Ella hace una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes y me dice:

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi mesa ... Akko y Lotte van a tener un ataque-

Antes de retirarse, me pregunta:

-Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?-

¿Todo esto sin siquiera saber mi nombre?

-Me llamo Teodoro-

-Bueno Ted, te veo después-

-Nos vemos despues, Sucy-

Ella comienza a alejarse, solo para detenerse de nuevo.

Señala uno de sus dedos largos y pálidos a mi brebaje,

"Ah, por cierto,buen trabajo. Combinando el Dedo de Serpiente y las Escamas de Severus se consigue un potente veneno genosida.

Luego regresa a su mesa.

Bueno, eso fue interesante.

Con eso, comienzo a limpiar mi estación de trabajo, limpiando lo tubos de ensayo, lavando la olla e incluso almacenando mi veneno recientemente creado en una botella, colocandolo en mi bolso.

Oye, podría ser útil más tarde.

Cuando suena la campana, la maestra se despide.

-Muy bien estudiantes. Si aún no lo has hecho, guarden sus pociones y limpien sus estación de trabajo-

Mi parte ya está hecha, dejo la clase y comienzo a caminar hacia mi próxima clase, Historia de la Magia.

Mientras camino por el pasillo hacia la clase, veo mi escritorio y elevado como si se asemejara a un salón de clases en una universidad. A mi derecha, se sienta el escritorio de la maestra, con una anciana de por ahí. Detrás de la mesa esta una pizarra gigante. También veo a Akko, Lotte, Diana, Hannah y Barbara. ¿Esas cinco estan en la misma clase? Tomando en consideración su estímulo orientador, creo que me va a gustar este período mucho más ahora.

El profesor comienza su conferencia,

-Bienvenidos a todos ustedes a la clase de Historia Magica. Mi nombre es la maestra Europa. Ahora, si todos tomaran asiento, me gustaría comenzar con la clase-

Me muevo y tomo el asiento más cercano al tablero, como lo hago normalmente.

Los otros estudiantes, como lo hacen normalmente, intentan tomar asiento en la parte posterior. Toma demasiado tiempo, pensandolo bien.

La maestra continúa,

-Me gustaría darle la bienvenida a mi clase, aprendiendo sobre la historia de la magia y estudiarnovelas basadas en el tema. Por eso mismo, mañana hablaremos del libro Old Straight Track'de Alfred Watkins.

Al escuchar la idea de comenzar a trabajar en el segundo día de clases, la clase gruñe colectivamente.

Personalmente, me gustan los profesores sean así, personas que comienzan a aprender lo antes posible.

Oye, no vinimos aquí a reírnos todo el día.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Ella nos pregunta.

Tengo una pregunta, algo que me he estado preguntando desde que vine aquí.

Levanto mi mano.

-¿Cual?-

-¿Qué es esa gran luz verde en la parte superior de la torre?- Lo señalo por la ventana.

-Bueno, esa es la piedra filosofal. Un poderoso artefacto utilizado como una especie de contenedor a nuestra magia y que utilizamos día a día. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta, señor Sempronia?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Nunca antes me llamaron señor. Me pregunto si la señorita Europa es del tipo que hace eso a menudo.

-Ya que es su primer día aquí, voy a ser bastante fácil con usted hoy-

Ella saca una varita y la apunta a una pila de papeles en su escritorio.

Comienzan a flotar y avanzar hacia nosotros.

El proceso solo toma segundos.

Cuando todo termina, cada estudiante tiene una tarea frente a ellos.

-Me gustaría que todos terminen esta hoja de trabajo en clase".

Tomo el papel, leyendo la primera pregunta.

 _-¿Qué fue peor que la brujería: La Inquisición Española o los Juicios de brujas de Salem?-_

Tacho en La Inquisición Española.

Cuando termino el cuestionario, suena la campana.

La maestra luego dice adiós.

-No lo olviden. TIenen un breve descanso-

La clase y yo luego salimos de la habitación.

Cuando estoy por caminar hacia las escalera, escucho una voz familiar gritando.

-¡Teodoro, espera!-

Doy vueltas, preguntándome quién me llamó, hasta que veo a Akko, Lotte y Sucy alcanzándome.

-¿Qué'?- Les pregunto, sin saber el propósito detrás de su encuentro deseado conmigo.

Akko habla primero.

Pensamos que tal vez quieras pasar el receso con nosotros-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

Ni siquiera sé sobre ellas tres.

Vi a Akko sufrir en un duelo mágico, a Sucy que me envenenó por su propio placer y a Lotte que se escapó de mí debido a la vergüenza ajena.

-Bueno, dijimos que éramos amigos- Sucy responde.

-Y los amigos pasan tiempo juntos- Lotte agrega.

Nunca pensé que un Harem quiera pasar el rato conmigo.

Tiene que haber algún tipo de motivo oculto.

-¿Cuál es el truco?- Pregunto.

Impaciente, Akko hincha las mejillas con frustración.

-No hay trampa, ¡Todo lo que queremos es un nuevo amigo!-

Sin conocer a nadie más y sin tener nada mejor que hacer, finalmente digo

-Tranquilízate, Akko. Claro que saldré con ustedes tres-

Simplemente no quiero sentarme solo al lado de Sucy.

-¡Estupendo!-

Me llevan por la escalera y a una de las muchas mesas esparcidas por la sala de receso.

Cuando todos tomamos asiento, Akko inmediatamente comienza a bombardearme con preguntas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué hay un chico aquí? ¿Te gusta Shiny Chariot? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Te gusta Shiny Chariot? ¿Cómo te gusta la academia? ¿Viste esa explosión de ayer? ¿Te gusta Shiny...-

¡¿PERO QUE...?!

Sucy se interpone.

-Akko, no creo que nuestro amigo aquí pueda seguir el ritmo de tu charlataneria-

-Ohhh Sucy, ¡siempre eres tan mala conmigo!-

-Bueno, no es como si me la hicieras difícil...-

Mientras esas dos continúan discutiendo, me dirijo a Lotte.

Ella parece ser la única con la que puedo hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Esas dos se pelean el uno al otro muy a menudo?.

"Bueno, ellas...-

Ella es interrumpida cuando suena la campana, lo que indica el final del descanso.

Akko suspira y murmura,

-Argh, no pudieron haber pasado sido cinco minutos-

Me levanto, diciendo:

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me dirija a la clase-

Nos despedimos y subimos por las escaleras.

Mientras continúo mi caminata, noto que las tres van en la misma dirección que yo.

-Así que Teodoro. ¿Vas a ir a la clase de equitación también?- Lotte pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza que sí.

-¡Eso es genial, supongo que eso significa que podemos irnos!- Akko grita, claramente satisfecha.

Aparentemente, la clase no está en el edificio principal, sino que se lleva a cabo en la torre. Supongo que volar no sería divertido sin esas alturas.

Pero aún así, nunca había montado una escoba antes. No tengo idea si esperan a que pueda volar o no.

Entramos en la torre y vemos una multitud de brujas esperando.

La habitación tiene forma de cúpula, con bancos que abrazan la pared. En el medio hay una estatua para alguien llamada "La Bruja Jennifer".

Nos sentamos y no paso ni un momento cuando la maestra viene.

Espera, la he visto antes.

No. No era la misma mujer que me había dado mi equipo, pero es demasiado parecida a ella en cuanto a su personalidad.

Ella habla en el mismo tono desaliñado de antes, haciéndome pensar que esta es su voz real.

-¡Solo voy a decir esto una vez, así que escuchenme! Me llamo Volare y seré su instructora de vuelo. En caso de que sean demasiado subnormales para darse cuenta, estarán aprendiendo a volar en escoba. ¡Duh!; ¡Vengan al patio conmigo!-

Tan agrio como de costumbre. Supongo que ella actúa de esta manera con todos yno solo conmigo.

Nos levantamos y seguimos a Volare afuera.

El patio en sí es un gran campo de hierba de forma rectangular. En un lado de la pared está la torre, mientras que el otro lado está dominado por el bosque que lo rodea.

La profesora continúa.

-Bien. Tomen una escoba de la pared del fondo para que podamos comenzar sus lecciónes-

Dirigimos nuestra atención hacia múltiples puestos de madera, cada uno sostiene una escoba.

Una vez que todos poseemos una escoba en nuestras manos, ella continúa.

-Como es solo el primer día, conoceremos la escoba en sí-

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Temía que comenzáramos a volar hoy.

El maestro revisa múltiples veces, y en mi opinión, partes innecesarias de la escoba, incluso cómo sostenerla y cómo maniobrarla.

Incluso si tiene un aire de hostilidad, puedo decir que al menos está bien informada sobre el tema.

Una vez que termine de describir qué tipo de madera pasa más rápido y/o otra información inútil, ella sigue adelante con la clase.

-Ahora que nos sacamos de dudas, las juzgare basandome en sus habilidades inmediatas. Cuando eso pase, me mostraran una técnica de como se monta una escoba antes de despegar-

Supongo que no es demasiado tarde para hacerme el subnormal.

Ella pasa por varios estudiantes, cada vez que les da una A. Todo bien hasta que se detiene a mi lado.

-¡Bueno, mira quién decidió quedarse, el gran machito! Así que confío en que puedes hacer algo tan básico como ir en una escoba, ¿O acaso seras idiota?-

¿Cuál es el problema de esta profesora?

Lo que sea, se lo mostraré. Les mostraré a todos aquí qué tipo de poder y orgullo tengo.

Si alguien puede obtener una calificación tan buena, entonces seguramente alguien como yo puede pasar de maravilla.

Agarro el mango, con una mano cerca del otro y coloco la escoba entre mis piernas. Con esta tarea completa, espero su respuesta.

"Bueno niño, tu calificación inicial es una C-

Esta noticia de mi fracaso me golpea como una bala.

-¡¿Qué Carajo?!-

-Ah, groserías. Ahora es un C- -

Cerré la boca, ahora consciente de este pequeño juego que estamos jugando.

Mientras más hable, más bajará mi calificación.

Sin embargo, parece que está usando mi silencio para su ventaja, gritándome insultos sin repercusiones.

-¿Que sucede? ¡¿El gato le ha sacado la lengua, enano?! Hubiera pensado que el único enano aquí mostraría mayor fuerza que-

Ella se calla cuando la campana comienza a sonar.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y comienzo a alejarme, alejándome de ella.

-¡Oye, Teodoro!-

Me vuelvo, esperando ver a Volare, pero veo a Akko, Lotte y Sucy alcanzándome.

-¿Estás bien, Teodoro? La Sra. Volare estaba actuando muy inmadura-. Lotte pregunta.

-¿Vas a llorar o algo?- Sucy pregunta.

-No Sucy, no lo voy a hacer- Yo le respondo, antes de murmurar. -¿Por qué ella siempre se dirige a mí de esa manera?-

-¿Quién podría decir? Pero te verás aún más como un Pendejo si llegas tarde a tu próxima clase-

La idea de llegar tarde a clases es peor que ella llamándome Pendejo.

-Eso es cierto, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día-

Después de intercambiar nuestras despedidas, vuelvo al edificio principal.

Subo varios tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a mi próxima clase y una que he estado esperando: Clase de Magia Destructiva.

Cuando entro a la sala, noto que no es como en una clase normal.

La habitación está completamente vacía, excepto que esta ocupada por los estudiantes y la profesora. De hecho, no hay una pizarra ni escritorios aparte de ella ni mesa, ni siquiera suficiente iluminación. . También observo que no reconozco a nadie por aquí.

Todavía mirando fijamente a través del mar de estudiantes, veo rasgos que se destacan ante mí.

Recuerdo a esa rubia con esa postura que la reconocería de cualquier lugar, Diana.

La profesora lleva puesto un atuendo de maestro estándar. Sin embargo, parece haberlo personalizado mientras decoraba sus mangas con un patrón de llamas.

Mientras todos nos reunimos alrededor de su escritorio, ella comienza su presentación.

Mientras habla, su tono es monótono y sosa, casi como si tuviera que ensayar esta apertura una docena de veces, cada vez peor que la anterior.

Apuesto que ese es el caso.

-Hola clase, la señorita Faralda, su maestra de Destrucción Mágica reportándose. En el transcurso de este año, les enseñaré varios hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, con la esperanza de garantizar su expansión del conocimientos en caso de duelos, aunque desearía que Dios no lo permitiera.. De todos modos, la junta escolar ha requerido una claridad de que tome muchas precauciones, incluidas en la utilizacion de armaduras especializadas en desviar la magia utilizada por las varitas especiales que les proporcionamos. ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

Diana levanta su mano,

-¿Ha habido algún accidente relacionado con este arte?-

-Por supuesto. Ha habido estudiantes que utilizan varitas no especializadas, pero nunca ha habido lesiones graves-

Completamente salteando otra mano que pueda estar levantada, la Sra. Faralda señala en un estante y diciendo con mucho más entusiasmo que antes.

-Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, se pondrían todas las armaduras junto al estante-

Me pongo obligatoriamente uno de los trajes, notando que huele exactamente como la ropa vieja de gimnasia.

Solo otro recordatorio de mi antiguo sistema de educación.

Una vez que nuestros trajes estén encendidos y las varitas intercambiadas, la Sra. Faralda continúa con la leccion.

-¡Bien!- Ella exclama, juntando sus manos en satisfacción. -!Ahora que he sacado esta aburrida introducción de por medio, podremos divertirnos un poco!-

Ella se aleja de su lugar en su escritorio, diciéndonos:

-Hagan pareja con otra estudiante y vaya a los extremos opuestos de la sala. Se enfrentarán los unos a los otros para ver cómo serán justos en esta clase, y para darme un poco de entretenimiento claro esta-

¡Una cosa que amo más que enseñar magia destructiva, es ver claramente destrucción-

Me doy vuelta y me doy cuenta de que todas ya están emparejados con amigas, probablemente hechas de años durante su educación mágica.

Todo el tiempo he estado sujeto al progreso educativo regular, y ahora estoy en este nuevo mundo desconocido, sin conocer a nadie con quien asociarme.

Bueno, sin conocer a nadie excepto a Diana.

Observo que ella tampoco tiene pareja.

Tal vez la noticia de ese duelo de fuego que tuvo con Akko se extendió.

Ella nota esto también y camina hacia mí.

-Bueno, supongo que somos los únicos que quedamos-

-Supongo que sí-

-Dadas las circunstancias, creo que sería mejor si estamos juntas en el grupo-

-Me parece bien-

Ella deja que una pequeña sonrisa se deslice, diciéndome:

-Bueno, esto no debería tomarme mucho tiempo-

Nos dirigimos al medio de la sala, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, preparándonos para el duelo en cuestión.

Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que todos, incluido Faralda, nos están mirando.

Y es solo ahora que me doy cuenta en lo me estoy metiendo.

Yo mismo, un principiante de hechicero sin experiencia real, enfrentándome a Diana, la estudiante que derribó a una compañera suya en menos de un segundo.

Bueno, tal como ella dijo, esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Fin del Episodio 2 =D

En los comentarios, he visto multiples pedidos de que haya una versión "Watching" del Fic, eso... No creo que sea posible. Justamente porque solo podria pasar si el autor Original me lo autoriza.

Si me lo autoriza, tratare de hacer un hueco durante los capítulos para ejecutar el Watching ;)

Y eso es por el apoyo de ideas que dan los usuarios en los comentarios... Tal vez solo lo pide uno y usa multi cuentas para duplicar su pedido porque me cuesta creer que varios me pidan lo mismo, pero si no es así, pues sigamos adelante. Vamos todos xD

Sin nada mas que añadir, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Hasta la próxima! xD

Atte. **NecrosX**


	3. El Laberinto

Holita a todos que aquí esta **NecrosX** con otro capitulo nuevo de esta adaptacion! =D

Basado en el Fic Original de "Little Wizard Academia" del usuario **RomanViking** , aquí continuamos con las aventuras de Teodoro que ahora va a sufrir WoW

No perdamos tiempo que la tortura humana y la lectura apremian XD

Disfruten del nuevo episodio traducido y no olviden dejar comentario y opiniones sobre el Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Aquí estoy cara a cara contra Diana.

Incluso si quisiera huir, no podría ya que las otras estudiantes nos rodean como una pared humana.

Lo único que falta es que canten '¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA!´

-¿Estas listo, Teodoro?- Diana pregunta, sin quitarme sus ojos de encima mio.

Supongo que estoy tan preparado como siempre lo estaré.

-Puedes dar el primer paso-

Encuentro que es mejor leer los movimientos de tus enemigos. Es más fácil defenderse, que atacar a alguien más sin saber conocimientos ofensivos.

En base a la actitud general que todos tienen hacia Diana, supongo que voy a necesitar todas las ventajas que puedo obtener.

-Oh, que caballeroso- Lo que dice no tengo idea si es sarcasmo o no.

Ella repentinamente levanta su varita mágica hacia mí, causando que un brillante rayo de luz amarilla corra hacia mí.

Lo bueno es que ya aprendí el hechizo de protección o esta seria la pelea mágica mas corta de la historia.

Levanto mi varita y lanzo el hechizo de guardia.

El escudo mágico se rompe al impactar y su hechizo me golpea.

No con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme daño, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme replantear mi estrategia.

Le disparo un rayo, que bloquea fácilmente con su propia varita.

Luego lanza otro hechizo mucho más poderoso hacia mí: Un hechizo de fuego. Me corro haciaa mi izquierda, de manera efectiva que el último momento, el calor abrasador del hechizo ha rozado mi cara.

¡Carajo, eso estuvo muy cerca!

Para las varitas de entrenamiento, ¡seguro que se siente real!

Aunque todavía estoy sufriendo por lo que podría haber sido, Diana aprovecha esta oportunidad para golpearme en el brazo, causando un dolor agudo en todo momento.

Mordiéndome el labio para calmar mi sacramento lleno de dolor, noto que cada pequeño movimiento que intento con mi brazo izquierdo ahora envía ondas pulsantes de dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo bueno es que soy diestro.

Esto le da una mirada de satisfacción, mientras agarro mi brazo herido.

Para sofocar su creciente confianza, digo

-Tomará más que esa ofensa-

Luego lancé otro hechizo de relampagos hacia ella, esta vez apuntando a su pierna.

Lo lamento porque pretendiendo apuntar a su torso. Mientras ella protege su pecho, golpea contra su rodilla.

Mientras ella se sobresalta por el dolor, mientras murmuro

-Eso fue para Roma-

En defensa, Diana lanza un hechizo de barrera sobre sí misma, cubriendo completamente todo su cuerpo.

Tomará mucha fuerza destruir eso barrera, definitivamente más de lo que espero por mi cuenta.

Imaginando cómo destruir su escudo mágico, lancé el mismo hechizo de agua que usé para apagar el fuego que Akko causó en Diana, empapándola y salpicándome en el proceso.

En rápida sucesión, lanzo el hechizo de rayos nuevamente, esperando que combinado con el agua, sea suficiente para desactivar su sala.

Sin embargo, para mi completa sorpresa, ella absorbe mi hechizo en su varita y lo dispara hacia mí, apresurándome con la velocidad de una bala.

El rayo, amplificado por el agua, me golpea con fuerza. Esta me hace retroceder y yo mismo siento la dolorosa picadura de la electrocución por todo este tiempo.

Golpeo contra la pared con un fuerte golpe, colapsando en el suelo y provocando grietas.

Intento levantarme, empujando mis manos contra el suelo.

Mis temblorosas manos salen debajo de mí, volviendo a caer al suelo y toda la energía se me escapa, temporalmente inmovilizada por mi propio hechizo.

Toda la clase pone una mirada de miedo. Faralda grita:

-¡Diana, ayúdame a llevar a Teodoro de vuelta a su dormitorio, y que alguien con la enfermera PagetDaPanda!-

Tanto la maestra como Diana me agarran, colgando mis brazos sobre sus hombros, mientras mis ojos se cierra..

Me levanto, parpadeando bajo la luz dura de la luna llena.

Unos momentos más tarde, convoco la fuerza que se me esta renovando para mirar alrededor.

Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama, con todo mi cuerpo tan doloroso como pueda y en cada pequeño movimiento que me recuerda eso.

Diana realmente me dio una paliza, ¿eh?

Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba?

No tengo entrenamiento previo, no tengo experiencia en magia de destrucción. Creo que lo hice bastante bien considerando mi considerable falta de conocimiento mágico.

Lo que sea, me recuperaré más tarde.

Aún así, me pregunto si ella es comprensiva con mis heridas menores.

Para ella, ¿Soy solo otro combatiente? ¿Una figura sin nombre que era simplemente un obstáculo para sus ambiciones? La gente con dinero y habilidad tiende a ser apática hacia aquellos que son inferiores.

¿Cuánto he durado de e todos modos?

El tiempo pareció acelerarse significativamente, pero tal vez dure un minuto en el mejor de los casos.

Un minuto suena como una pequeña hazaña, considerando las condiciones.

Un niño sin experiencia mágica en el pasado, yendo en contra de Diana, la chica que es tratada como una prodigia.

Me sorprende que haya durado tanto tiempo. ¡Podría haber terminado esa pelea en seis segundos!

Quizás, fue para mi beneficio.

No puedo descubrir qué habilidades poseo si el duelo termina antes de que pueda levantar mi varita y tampoco puedo desarrollar esas mismas habilidades si el adversario se lanza a pelear a la primera

Muy inteligente es Diana, muy inteligente.

Me dirijo a mi mesita de noche y veo una poción con una nota que dice:

 _'Perdona mis acciones anteriores. Tal vez pueda enseñarte cómo usar magia correctamente en un momento posterior. Mejorate pronto. -Diana'_

Entonces a ella si le importa.

Tomo la poción y comienzo a beber.

Comenzo a calmar mi dolor casi instantáneamente.

¿Lo veo o no lo creo? Este es un ejemplo perfecto del por qué estoy aquí, esta poción pequeña y fácil de hacer.

Este conocimiento prohibido que ha sido despojado de mi familia.

Este arte pronto desaparecerá en unas pocas décadas si no se duda en rejuvenecerlo.

Esta poción, toda esta escuela es increíble.

Empiezo a sentir un súbito dolor de somnolencia en mi cráneo, como si fuera un efecto secundario de la poción.

Una vez más, siento que mis ojos se agitan cerrados.

Me despierto de nuevo, esta vez al sonido de que llemana a mi puerta.

Leí mi despertador, son las 3:33 a.m.

¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

Me levanto mientras camino hacia mi puerta yme doy cuenta de algo. La primera vez que dormí aquí, me despertaron de forma no natural, lo mismo sucedió ahora. Realmente espero que esto no sea cotidiano.

Abro la puerta y me sorprendo quién está allí parado.

-Sra. Ursula, ¿por qué-

Observo a Diana detrás de ella.

¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?-

-No hay suficiente tiempo para explicártelo, así que por favor síganme ustedes dos- Ursula responde.

Cuando empiezo a salir de la habitación, la maestra comienza a caminar, lo que hace que Diana y yo la sigamos, unos metros atrás.

Diana aprovecha esta oportunidad para ventilar sus agravios.

-Escucha Teodoro, quería disculparme por haberte herido. Debería haber tomado en cuenta el hecho de que tienes un conocimiento limitado de las artes arcanas-

Ella realmente se preocupa.

Pero aún así, ella no tiene la culpa, diciendo que sería mentira y media. No tuve que pelear con ella, elegí hacerlo. También esta dispuesto a promulgar su responsabilidad, cuando fui yo quien hizo el hechizo que me reboto en mi contra.

Tenía que tomar una decisión: Ponerme en peligro con una extraña o salvarme unos cuantos músculos doloridos. Yo elegí agarrarle los cuernos al toro y el toro me tiró sobre su cabeza. Tuve que desafiar aa la marea, o arriesgarme a ser arrastrado.

Simplemente no me di cuenta de que estaba frente a una ola de desconocimiento.

Dejé que mi exceso de confianza por mi sangre de familia me ganara.

¡Después de todo, la familia Sempronia no ha usado la magia en más de mil años! Entonces, es natural que estaría oxidada.

Pero decir eso destruiría las apariencias limitadas que tengo.

Tengo que mantener algún tipo de bravata.

-Está bien, sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo-

-Aun así, asumo toda la responsabilidad por tus lesiones. ¿Han mejorado?-

-Mi cuerpo todavía está un poco dolorido, pero esa poción que me diste definitivamente ayudó. Gracias por eso, por cierto-

-No es un problema, después de todo, yo fui quien te puso en ese estado-

Ella realmente debe sentirse culpable, me siento un poco mal por ella.

-Entonces, ¿sabes por qué la Sra. Ursula nos está llamando... A las tres de la mañana?- Pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ella me informó muy bien lo que vamos a hacer. Sin embargo, creo que a la Sra. Úrsula le gustaría explicar nuestro nuevo cargo-

La conversación termina allí.

Pasamos a la clandestinidad y entramos en una habitación enorme, iluminada por antorchas, con una puerta gigante, completa con un juego de cerraduras.

Úrsula luego comienza a explicar la situación

-Este es el laberinto, uno de los muchos pasillos de Luna Nova. Los llamé a ustedes dos aquí para una tarea especial. En unos días, los estudiantes tomarán un examen aquí y pulirán sus habilidades mágicas contra los monstruos. Necesito que ustedes dos bajen al laberinto y lo prueben-

-Puedo entender por qué Diana está aquí, pero ¿por qué yo?- Pregunto, profundamente interesado en esta tarea.

Diana decide responder mi pregunta.

-Le pregunté a la Sra. Úrsula: Me impresionó tu tenacidad cuando te enfrentas a un oponente que te eclipsa por completo en talento. Además, me gustaría ver lo que puedas hacer en una real situación de combate. Lo creas o no, pero puedo sentir algo de poder en ti. Y como Representante Estudiantil de Luna Nova, es mi trabajo asegurarme de que todos los estudiantes participen con su fuerza mágica desbloqueada-

Estas palabras de alabanza me satisfacen. Pensé que mi fracaso solo obstaculizaría las interpretaciones de otros sobre mí. Por qué, es solo el primer día y ya estoy siendo elogiada por Diana, eminencia de Luna Nova.

La profesora entonces pregunta,

-¿Qué piensan ustedes dos sobre esta solicitud?-

Diana responde de inmediato con cierta confianza que suena al revés.

-Estos monstruos no deberían representar un gran problema-.

-¿Y tú, Teodoro?. Ursula me pregunta.

Necesito respaldar las alabanzas de Diana con mi propia confianza.

Pero esperemos que no sea simplemente fanfarronería.

-¿Estás seguro de que necesitas un hechicero de mi calibre para esta prueba?-

En lugar de una respuesta, ella dice:

-Te mejorare una nota que te haya salido mal, crédito extra-

Este día sigue mejorando cada vez más.

Primero, la mejor estudiante quedó impresionada conmigo mismo, proclamó habilidades mágicas mediocres, ¡y ahora puedo mejorar mi C- en la clase de vuelo!

Asiento con la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Ursula abre las enormes puertas.

Cuando Diana y yo entramos, Ursula cierra la puerta, dejándonos a los dos solos en el laberinto.

Lo primero que noto es lo oscuro y lúgubre que es.

Sus interminables pasadizos podrían hacer que alguien se pierda para siempre.

Cada paso se hace eco y el agua gotea desde el techo.

-Bueno, esto es encantador- Diana sarcásticamente comenta. -¿Qué piensas de este paisaje?-

-Por lo que a mí respecta, parece nuestros cerebros cuando leemos Crepusculo-

-Por favor, no digas que lees esas blasfemas a la raza vampira o si?-

-Antes muerto por un dragón escupe fuego que leer esas burradas-

Después de que ambos terminamos riéndonos de esta pequeña broma, nos adentramos más en el laberinto.

Ella me lleva por múltiples tramos de escaleras, sinceramente creo que solo vagabundea sin rumbo, hasta que nos detenemos en un corredor.

Al final del pasillo hay una rata de tamaño inusual.

Más grande que Diana, ¡Y ella es cuatro centimentos más alta que yo!

Se vuelve hacia nosotros con su pelaje negro, enmarañado y descuidado reluciente a la luz de la antorcha.

Deja escapar un chillido que se asemeja a un gato Fisher y se lanza contra nosotros.

Antes de siquiera tener tiempo para agarrar mi varita, Diana lanza un hechizo de destrucción.

En un instante, su cuello se abre de golpe, dejando escapar un gemido gorgoteante antes de caer muerto al suelo. Diana se burla,

-¿Este es un monstruo?-

Ella luego se vuelve hacia mí.

-Sigamos moviéndonos. Mantente en guardia, puede haber más-

-Espero que no. Esa cosa era dos veces más alta que yo. Un poco intimidarte, lo admito.-

Ella se da la vuelta, con las manos en las caderas.

-Se supone que a los hechiceros y a las brujas son la personificación del terror ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a una criatura de mayor estatura? Además, mi magia es invencible, no tienes absolutamente nada que temer-

¿Magia invencible?

-Diana, creo que tu orgullo podría estarse fuera de control-

-¿Como dices?-

Su expresión paso de ser una bruja orgullosa y de aspecto divino a una expresion shockeante despues de oir una blasfemea.

-Es cierto que a diferencia mia, tienes talento para respaldar para tales afirmaciones-

-En efecto, ¿O es que acaso tienes envidia?-

Su cara esta frunciendo.

-No, no, no. Nada que ver, pero lo digo porque en exceso, la confianza de que tu magia invencible te va a jugar en contra un dia de estos-

Aunque se nota a leguas, la rubia empezó a reflexionar lo que le dije. Parecía que soné prepotente, pero lo hago como agradecimiento por todo lo que me hizo en mi estado decrepito.

-Escucha, Diana. Algún día te vas a encontrar con una fuerza totalmente invencible y en ese momento ni tu magia invencible ni tu ego te van a ayudar en esa situación. Y lo se porque lo he vivido el día de hoy-

Agacho mi cabeza, pensando que ella invocaría un hechizo de lanzar rocas que me aplastara el cuerpo y que mi charco de sangre y viseras fueran mandados a volar por los cielos.

Mi sorpresa es que su expresión fría ya no la posee.

-Si me lo dices de esa manera, supongo que estamos a mano. No?-

En realidad, no fue por haberme ayudado de algo que yo mismo había provocado. Pero bueno, era lógico pensarlo.

-S-s-si. Es verdad lo que pienso-

Entonces se empieza a reír un poquito y se nota a leguas que no se contiene

-Jijiijijij... Parece que tenemos algo en común-

Yo me rió un poquito de su respuesta.

En verdad, no necesito preocuparme porque llegaré allí algún día.

Mi sangre y mis ancestros romanos me guiarán, mientras yo trepo por la escalera mágica.

Llegaré a la cima un día. Pero por ahora, terminemos hoy.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos y veamos si nos enfrentamos a un monstruo-

-Ok. Te sigo y acabemos con esos Hijos de Puta-

Con eso, la sigo.

La sigo arriba y abajo por múltiples tramos de escaleras, cruzando muchos pasillos, y paseando por muchas habitaciones abandonadas, todo el tiempo reflexiono en voz baja para mí.

¿Qué es este lugar?

Quiero decir, es un laberinto... Duh... ¿Pero cuál era su intención? ¿Siempre fue diseñado para probar las habilidades de brujas y hechiceros o tal vez posee algo más? ¿Fue la escuela construida en la parte superior del laberinto, o fue el laberinto construido debajo de la escuela? ¿Qué fue primero, la escuela o el laberinto?

Subimos a un antiguo tramo de escaleras de piedra. En la parte superior de esas escaleras hay una puerta de madera polvorienta y destartalada.

Esto es interesante.

Hemos estado caminando por un tiempo ahora, pero esta es la primera puerta que hemos encontrado.

Diana me mira.

-Abre la puerta- Ella me pide eso. -Despejaré la habitación-

Puse mi mano sobre el mango de latón, mirando a Diana. Ella saca su varita y la apunta hacia la puerta, lista para derribar a cualquier enemigo. Después de que intercambiamos miradas, abro rápidamente la puerta. Al ver la habitación, la expresión de Diana pasa de la determinación a la confusión, enfatizada por la inclinación de la cabeza.

Confundido, gire mi mirada hacia la habitación. Esto no ayuda a mi confusión.

Lo que hay en la habitación es basura.

Eso es todo, nada más que basura abandonada. Cada pequeña destreza imaginable está esparcida por el suelo, ¡y me refiero a todo! Observo incontables cantidades de mesas, sillas, tazas, aparadores, ollas, sartenes, consoladores y muchos otros artículos.

A medida que entramos, más y más objetos aparecen a la vista. Un pilar colapsado, lo que queda de algún tipo de altar de madera, y... ¿Es esa armadura de caballero?

Me arrodillo al lado de un traje de metal oxidado.

Está cubierto de telarañas y una gruesa capa de polvo. Esta placa metalica ha visto mejores días.

Mientras estudio la armadura, algo brillante me atrapa la mirada.

Al levantar la vista, veo una especie de bastón o mas bien: Vara, sujeta en su lugar como una espada en la piedra, o en este caso, el bastón de una bruja experimentada. Es difícil distinguirlo a la luz tenue, pero sus siete gemas que la decoran, cada una de ellas emite un brillo ocasional.

-Que es eso?- Le pregunto a Diana, señalando la vara.

Una vez que sus ojos hacen contacto con la varilla, estos se abren y su mandíbula se aprieta. La mirada que lleva es como si acabara de tropezar con alguien que la lastimó el año pasado o que su novio la estuviera engañando con una Escocesa.

Ella lo oculta bien, pero son las pequeñas cosas que le dan sus verdaderos sentimientos. Un surco en la frente y una mandíbula apretada allí. Ella abre la boca, pero la cierra rápidamente, mientras trata de buscar las palabras correctas. Finalmente, ella deja escapar un suspiro molesto, antes de decir:

-Nada, nada en absoluto, solo otra pieza de basura. Puede verse hermosa, pero debajo de todo ese brillo y glamour no hay nada. No es mejor que un palo de menta, nada mas es dulzura poco saludable, sin sustancia, y sin significado-

Ella sigue con una rápida autonomasía.

-Por cierto, es mejor que nos dirijamos a la salida si queremos regresar a tiempo, vámonos-

Claramente, no es nada, al menos no para Diana. Obviamente, ella sabe más de lo que dice, pero no quiero insistir en el problema. No solo no me importa lo suficiente, sino también quiero darle al drama no deseado.

Aparto estos pensamientos, y la sigo subiendo varios tramos de escaleras.

Salimos del laberinto, atravesando el túnel de la izquierda.

Encontramos a la Sra. Úrsula sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro.

Al escuchar nuestros pasos, levanta la vista y nos saluda con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ahí están ustedes dos. Entonces, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Crees que las estudiantes promedio puedan manejarlo?

Diana responde primero.

-Mientras mantengan la guardia en alto y no hagan nada pendejo, no veo ninguna razón contra eso-

La Sra. Úrsula saca un portapapeles, y escribe esto.

Ella luego se vuelve hacia mí.

-¿Y tú, Teodoro?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Diana. Nada demasiado extenuante o difícil-

Ella escribe esto también, colocando su portapapeles de nuevo en su bolso.

-Gracias a los dos por su participación. Voy a discutir con la Sra. Holbrooke estas nuevas estadísticas. Ustedes dos pueden regresar a sus dormitorios. ¡Dulces sueños para ustedes dos!-

La Sra. Ursula luego sale de la habitación, dejándonos a Diana y a mí solo.

La rubia se vuelve hacia mí.

-Bueno, Teodoro. Esto fue divertido y todo, pero creo que sería mejor si volviéramos a la cama-

-Bien conmigo, te veré mañana-

-Buenas noches Teodoro-

-Buenas noches, Diana-

Nos dejamos el uno al otro, ambos yendo a nuestros propios dormitorios.

Una vez que entro en mi habitación, inmediatamente colapso en mi cama, pero no antes de darme cuenta de que ahora son las 5:33 AM. Bueno, esperemos que estas últimas horas de sueño que me quedan valgan la pena.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Fin del Capitulo 3! =D =D =D

Bueno; Antes de irme les tengo que confesar algo: Hice un pequeño cambio en una de las escenas del Fic 0O0

Si se dieron cuenta de la moraleja que Teodoro le dio a Diana, en el Fic Original, este acepta que Diana es poderosa pese a que ve un ego inmenso en ella. Sin embargo, se calla la boca porque al menos tiene los métodos para demostrarlo y el puede llegar a ellos algún día.

En esta ocasión, he decidido jugármela un poco con ese dialogo, alargándola y profundizarla para hacer mas tridimensional a esa parte. OJO: Se que Teodoro se desarrolla profundamente a lo largo del Fic Original, pero de vez en cuando me divierto haciendo algunas libertades creativas siempre y cuando recuerde que esto es una "adaptación al Castellano" y no una "reimaginación".

Espero que el autor **RomanViking** no me demande por tomar esa licencia xD

Sin nada mas que agregar, gracias a todos por los favoritos, los Reviews, el apoyo tanto a los que les gusta tanto al Fic como al material Original del usuario **RomanViking**... Esto esta creciendo gracias a ustedes =)

Hasta la próxima! =D

Atte. **NecrosX**


	4. Un Día Promedio en la Academia

Holita a todos que aquí esta **NecrosX** con otro capitulo nuevo de esta adaptación! =D

Basado en el Fic Original de "Little Wizard Academia" del usuario **RomanViking** , aquí seguimos con otro día en la vida de Teodoro xD

Asi que no perdamos tiempo con rodeos y disfrutemos de este nuevo capitulo traducido! =D

Y no olviden dejar comentarios y opiniones del Fic ;)

() () () () () () () () () ()

Sentados en la clase de Historia Magica, estamos esperando una lectura de la maestra Europa.

En su pizarra escribió "The Old Straight Track" de Alfred Watkins y debajo está el mapa de Gran Bretaña, con dos líneas diagonales que lo atraviesan. A la izquierda hay un dibujo de la Torre de Luna Nova y con la piedra filosofal. cada una acompañada de una descripción.

Estoy escaneando las caras de las estudiantes.

La mayoría tiene una mirada de aburrimiento, a excepción de Diana y Lotte, que miran con atención.

Yo, personalmente, estoy bastante emocionado ya que siempre me ha interesado este tema.

Yo también me he visto mejor en otras ocasiones. Cuando me miré en el espejo la mañana anterior, me saludaron con ojeras en mis ojos desenfocados. A decir verdad, me recorde a mi mismo a Sucy.

Por supuesto, Diana no parece cansada. ¡De hecho, pensaría que estuvo profundamente dormida por toda la noche!

Sin embargo, parece que Akko está luchando por mantenerse despierta.

Me vuelvo hacia mí para enfrentarla.

-Sé que esta lectura no es lo más emocionante del mundo, ¿Pero por qué no tratas de mantenerte despierta?-

-De ninguna manera, no después de lo que me hizo Sucy-

-¿Pero que te hizo ella?- Pregunto.

-Ayer por la noche, ella quiso que probara una poción de la suerte. ¡La bebí y mis brazos se convirtieron en tentáculos!-

-Wow, suena suertudo-. Digo sarcásticamente.

-Estaba tan enojada que la perseguí por nuestra habitación toda la noche. ¡No puedo creer que me haya usado como conejillo de Indias otra vez!-

Suena la campana, señalando el comienzo de la clase. El profesor comienza entonces a su tan esperada lectura. Notese el sarcasmo en la mayoría de las estudiantes.

-Como prometí ayer, estudiaremos el libro que está escrito en el pizarrón. Ahora vayan a la página treinta y tres del libro que tienes delante".

Todos pasamos a esa página, mientras ella continúa con su clase.

-Este libro señala la ubicación de las Lineas Ley ...-

Escucho una suave respiración en mi oído. Al darme la vuelta, veo a Akko durmiendo y babeando su libro.

Parece que ella no siguió mi consejo.

No queriendo ser atrapado a no prestar atención, me giro hacia la profesora.

-...Una Línea Ley es un área que irradia la magia. Por lo tanto, nuestra Academia se encuentra en Líneas Ley, ya defendidas por Alfred Watkins. Estas Lineas Ley actúan como una tubería para nuestro poder mágico, llevando tal poder a la torre de Luna Nova, y lo almacenan en la piedra filosofal. El poder almacenado en la piedra puede ser...-

Ella es interrumpida cuando Akko deja escapar un fuerte y obvio ronquido.

La maestra continúa, pero no sin antes conjurar a un Duende.

Se dirige en direccion a Akko.

-Bueno, el poder puede ser utilizado como una fuente de nuestras habilidades mágicas como brujas-

-Oye, Akko, Akko!- Lotte le susurra, tratando de despertar a su amiga.

El duende agarra la cola de caballo de Akko, le levanta la cabeza y suelta.

La cara de la niña dormida golpea de lleno en su escritorio. El dolor debe de ser legendario.

Europa continúa sin rodeos.

-Aquellos que usan la magia solo para su beneficio serán destruidos por la magia para siempre. ¿Alguien puede decirme quién dijo eso?-

Diana levanta su mano.

-Señorita Cavendish-

La rubia se levanta de su asiento.

-T.S. Daniels, Wizardly Eudemonics-

-Muy bien. Para usar correctamente la magia, primero se aprender su historia. ¿Comprendes, señorita Kagari?-

Akko levanta la cabeza, muy roja por el impacto.

-Sí-

Suena la campana, señalando el final del período.

Antes de irnos, Europa nos da una tarea.

-Su tarea es leer en la página trece y describir cómo esta sección beneficia a las brujas-

Pero soy un hechizero.

Nos encontramos de nuevo en las sillas en las que nos sentamos ayer durante el descanso.

Sucy comienza la conversación.

-Conociendote, tengo una poción que te ayudara con ese cansancio-

Esto le da a Akko la sonrisa más grande que jamás haya visto.

-¿Qué, de verdad? ¡Oh, Sucy, debes dejar que lo intente!-

-Por supuesto-

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Sucy saca una botella de quién sabe qué de es en su bolso.

Luego coloca un poco del liquido en un pincel y comienza a acariciar la nariz de Akko.

La cara de Akko se transforma de excitación a dolor absoluto.

-¡Eso apesta!-

-Deja de lloriquear que ya casi termino- Sucy le dice bruscamente.

-¿Esto realmente funciona?. Akko pregunta.

-No te preocupes- Sucy murmura, sin que el miedo de Akko detenga sus actividades. -Ten fe en la poción mágica especial de Sucy, edición limitada-

Hecho su trabajo, Sucy guarda sus herramientas.

Pasan unos segundos y la cara de Akko se infla de repente como un globo. Cuando su cara se contrae hacia atrás, su nariz se transforma en la forma de un lápiz.

Enojada, Akko exige con gritos:

-¿¡PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI NARIZ?!-

Sucy se tapa la boca con una mano para evitar que se escapen las risas, porque en efecto se esta riendo.

-¡Ahora, tu nariz es casi tan grande como la de Ted!-

Maldita seas Sucy, debo de ser para ella un Argentino porque simplemente sentí la quemadura de ese liquido

Akko se da cuenta de que acaba de ser engañada... De nuevo.

Ella salta de su silla.

-¡Oye! ¡Me usaste como conejillo de indias otra vez!-

-Relájate. Tu nariz volverá a su tamaño normal en una hora... Tal vez-

Akko se enoja aún más, haciendo que Lotte intervenga.

-Cálmate. Es todo porque te quedaste dormida en clase-

-¡Esa clase era muy aburrida, no podía evitarlo! ¿Quién podría?- Akko pregunta.

-No lo sé. Encuentro que la historia de la magia es bastante interesante-

.-Igual- Se mete Lotte.

Akko golpea su mano sobre la mesa, mientras ella vuelve a sentarse.

-¡No me importa la historia antigua! No vine aquí para convertirme en una de esas viejas brujas mohosa, ¡Simplemente no son nada divertidas! ¡Quiero ser una bruja genial, como Shiny Chariot!-

La voz de Akko suena por los pasillos, causando que muchos oigan a su vez y eso incluye a una cierta rubia.

-¿Acabas de decir "Shiny Chariot"?- Diana pregunta desde la parte superior de la escalera. -No he escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo-

-Diana, ¿Sabes algo de Shiny Chariot? ¿No es ella la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos?- Akko pregunta lleno de alegría.

-Pero la Put... Que tristeza. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en esta Academia, después de haber sido inspirada por un fraude patético?- Ella le pregunta, mientras camina hacia nuestra mesa.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Akko le exige, levantándose de su asiento una vez más y claramente enfurecida de que alguien haya insultado a su ídolo.

Diana empuja su cara en la de Akko, haciendo que la joven bruja retroceda.

-Deberías saber que ninguna bruja o hechicero se preocupa por lo que ella hace- Diana lo dice, en una forma de hecho.

-Si que te gusta la magia de los escenarios infantiles- Hannah dice, aparentando salir de la nada.

-Creo que deberías ir a un jardín infantil de brujas. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás muchos más niños de tu nivel- Barbara bromea.

-¡Voy a limpiar esa mirada de tu cara, Diana!- Akko grita.

-¿Con qué? ¿Tu nariz levantada?-

Diana luego golpea la nariz mágica manifestada de Akko, haciendo que caiga de nuevo en los brazos de Sucy y Lotte.

-Bueno, que tengas un buen día. Cuidate- Notese el sarcasmo en Diana dice sarcásticamente, antes de pavonearse con Hannah y Barbara que están detrás como si de buitres se trataran.

Los dos últimos se ríen como chicas de escuela estereotipadas.

-¡No puedo creer esto! Ted, te gusta Shiny Chariot, ¿verdad?- Akko me pregunto por quinquagesima vez si la conozco.

-¿Quién es Shiny Chariot?- Pregunto, quedandome con la duda de por qué a Akko le está causando un gran problema ese nombre.

La cara de Akko se contorsiona en una mirada de odio ante mi ignorancia.

Lotte y Sucy comienzan a hacer movimientos cortantes en sus garganta detrás de Akko, lo que indica que me equivoqué.

Intento recuperarme.

-Uh, sí Akko. Sé quién es ella...- Miento. -Ella es un personaje de Disney, ¿verdad?-

Se rompe un vidrio en el cerebro de Akko.

En lugar de una respuesta, se agarra el pelo, suelta un grito de rabia y sale corriendo de la habitación. Bueno, eso fue un poco dramático.

Suena la campana, lo que indica el comienzo de la clase de vuelo.

Realmente espero poder ir otro día sin montar una escoba.

Como ayer, esperamos en la misma habitación y con la misma estatua. Pero a diferencia de ayer, Akko no me ha dicho ni una palabra.

Ella todavía debe estar enojada por todo este asunto de Shiny Chariot.

Nadie todavía me ha dicho quién es... Bueno... Akko lo superará eventualmente.

Además, como ayer, volare pisando fuerte esta vez.

-¡Siganme hasta la cima de la torre! ¡Muevanse!-

La seguimos, subiendo las escaleras, hasta que terminamos en un balcón.

El mirador está rodeado por una valla de metal, a excepción de una sección que sobresale, obviamente destinada a volar.

Bueno, no creo que estemos aquí para mirar el paisaje. Eso seria mas interesante durante el dia.

Al mirar a Akko, puedo decir que ella está pensando lo mismo. De hecho, ella se ve aún más aterrorizada que yo.

-Entonces... Akko, puedo decir que estás emocionada por esto- Le bromeo.

-Ummm... Estoy asustada, nunca antes había volado en una escoba- Ella me responde de nuevo.

-¡Eso!. Tenemos algo en común-

La comienza a darnos a cada uno de nosotros una escoba, endureciendo mis miedos.

Se para en el borde del balcón, mientras explica por qué nos trajo aquí.

-¡Escuchen! Esta es la primera vez que vuelan en escuela. Es solo una prueba de manejo, así que tengan cuidado con su velocidad. ¡Cada año, un idiota intenta presumir!-

Comienzo a ponerme aún más nervioso y mis uñas se clavan en el mango de la escoba de madera.

Entonces, una estudiante salta por el borde en su escoba, y se va volando.

-¡SIGUIENTE!- Volare pregunta, satisfecha por el espíritu de la joven bruja.

Algunoa más siguen la rutina hasta que solo queda la mitad de nosotros. En este punto, Akko se ve muy asustada. Ella apenas puede moverse, pero todavía está pasando por la línea.

-Cuando llegas al otro lado, ¡solo espera!- Ella llama a los estudiantes que estan en el aire.

Akko se mueve al frente de la línea.

-Buena suerte- Le susurro a ella.

-Ok, es tu turno ahora- La instructora le dice a Akko.

En lugar de despegar, Akko solo mira por un lado y traga saliva por el miedo.

Claramente probando la paciencia de Volare, el profesor grita

-¿Qué estás esperando?- Luego golpea rápidamente a Akko por el costado con su escoba.

Ella cae rápidamente, casi golpeando el suelo hasta que se detiene en el aire, junto a su escoba. Ella entonces vuela tan rápido que apenas puedo verla. Ella no puede ser tan mala volando, algo debe de estar equivocado en su escoba. Su elevación alcanza a la de la parte superior de la torre, antes de llegar a otra parada. La pone con fuerza, haciendo que gire alrededor de su escoba varias veces.

Me sorprende que aún no haya vomitado.

-¡Akko!- Lotte grita, con miedo a su amiga.

Detrás de ella, un estudiante pregunta,

-¿Qué está haciendo ella exactamente?-

Ella no es buena en la magia. ¿No es obvio deducirlo?

Akko parece estar ganando la batalla con su escoba, ya que de nuevo se detiene firmemente. Ella sonríe por su logro, hasta que comienza a caer nuevamente.

Akko se estrella contra un árbol, antes de aterrizar bruscamente en el suelo. Ramas rotas se amontonan alrededor de su cuerpo y su escoba cae sobre su cabeza, con la manija golpeando su cráneo y deja en K.O a Akko.

-Akko, ¿Estás bien?-Lotte grita con preocupación.

Incluso Sucy se ve incómoda con su amiga caída. ¡Pude haber sido yo! Detrás de mí, escucho a alguien murmurar,

-Bah. Perdedora- Eso lo ha dicho una bruja que se hacia llamar Avery.

La maestra, junto con Lotte y Sucy, agarran a Akko y la llevan rápidamente a la enfermera.

Caminando por el pasillo, me acerco a mi dormitorio, pensando en el evento que acaba de pasar.

Fue muy rápido.

Primero todos estábamos esperando en la fila, la tensión crecía dentro de Akko y yo. Entonces fue su turno, solo para terminar sufriendo heridas dolorosas. Bastantes dolorosas diria yo. Entonces, la Sra. Volare, demasiado ocupada con Akko, nos mando a nuestros dormitorios hasta nuevo aviso.

Un día bastante interesante.

De repente, me siento colisionar con alguien, haciendo que ambos caigamos al suelo.

Un poco confundido, miro a la bruja.

Ella es baja, probablemente cuatro centimetros más baja que yo. Ella tiene el pelo largo y azul, recogido en una cola de caballo, que se mantiene unido por un solo tirante.

Ella también lleva varias bolsas con piezas electrónicas y robots que cubren el piso.

Me levanto y extiendo mi mano hacia ella.

-Lo siento- Me disculpo hacia la chica. Ella asiente y la levanto.

Espero un agradecimiento, un disculpa por chocar con usted, o al menos un comentario enojado.

Todo lo que hace es agacharse a recoger sus partes de la máquina.

La ayudo a recoger sus cosas y ponerlas en su bolsa.

Aún no me da las gracias.

Ella comienza a alejarse.

Me doy cuenta de lo difícil que debe ser para una chica de su estatura llevar tantas bolsas.

No teniendo nada más que hacer, llamo

-Espera, te ayudaré-

Se detiene y me mira sin comprender, pensando en mi propuesta. Sin decir una palabra, ella asiente y me da dos bolsas. Los tomo y camino con ella.

Mientras la sigo, intento hacer una pequeña charla.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué necesitas estas partes?- Pregunto.

-...- Fue todo lo que dijo..

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-...-

-¿Estás construyendo algo?-

-...-

La conversación continúa así, hasta que finalmente llegamos a su dormitorio.

Sus golpes en la puerta son respondidos por otra estudiante. Esta tiene cabello corto y rubio desordenado, ojos verdes, y es mas alta que yo.

Ella abre la boca y a punto de decir algo, hasta que me ve. Ella esboza una sonrisa, me agarra del uniforme escolar y me arroja a la habitación. Carajo, ¿Qué he conseguido para merecerme esto?

Ella me pone en una llave de cabeza y se vuelve hacia su amigo corto, que está cerrando la puerta. Ella pregunta en broma

-Entonces, ¿Este individuo es tu compañero sexual o algo así?-

Ambos nos sonrojamos con vergüenza como un semáforo. La chica robot le da a su amiga una mirada enojada. Me alejo de su alcance por las dudas. Una vez más, parece que ella no va a hablar.

-Ummm ... Si... DIGO! NO!. Solo la estaba ayudando con sus bolsos- Le cuento.

-Oh, eso es genial. Soy Amanda y esa es Jasminka- Señala a una chica con cabello rosado que termina en dos colas de caballo. Está sentada en su cama, comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas. En una mirada más cercana, tal vez una sola es insuficiente, porque puedo ver que hay mas bolsas esparcidas en su cama.

-Soy Teodoro. ¿Y cómo se llama?" Señalo a la chica de cabeza azul -Ella no me ha dicho ni una palabra todo este tiempo-

-Bueno, eso es ya que es muda- Dice Amanda.

Bueno, eso explica todo.

Jasminka dice el nombre de la chica misteriosa. Sin embargo, su voz está amortiguada por la mitad de una bolsa de fichas, así que todo lo que puedo distinguir es:

-Ella es Cooper-

-¿Qué? ¿Su nombre es Cooper? ¿David Cooperfield?- Pregunto estupefacto por qué iban a llamar a una chica Cooper.

Jasminka se traga su comida y dice mucho más claramentesu nombre.

-Dije Constanze-

-Oh. Okey- Asiento con la cabeza.

.Por cierto, ¿No deberían estar ustedes tres en clase?" Pregunto.

Amanda se deja caer en la litera de abajo, sonríe y dice:

-No te creas. Este es el aburrimiento infernal-

Ella se da cuenta de que está en una escuela de magia, ¿no? Aburrido no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría.

-¿Ayudaste a Constanze con sus maletas?- Jasminka me pregunta.

-Sí..

-Wow Teodoro, eso estuvo de pelos- Ella pone ua papa frita en mi mano.

-Es felicidad con sabor-Ella lo dice.

¿Felicidad con sabor? ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

Lo explico en mi boca.

Inmediatamente, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecen y son reemplazadas por amor y felicidad.

-¡Ah, qué bien! ¡Esta papa frita esta magnífico! ¡Y eres tan lindo que me hace el corazón sí!-

Quizás un poco exagerado en mi amor por una papa frita.

-Dios, Jas. Tal vez deberías darle la mitad de una-. Amanda le dice mientras tengo mi placer sexual por la papa frita.

Jasminka suspira.

-¡No, no! Nunca había sentido algo así de sabor ¡Me siento tan libre!-

En este punto, es la papa frita que habla.

-Sí, definitivamente demasiado-

Constanze asiente con la cabeza.

-Eh, ¿Por qué estás siendo tan gordo y mezquino? Incluso traje la pasta-

¿Qué había en esa papa frita para que hable asi?

-Ves. ¡Todo esto viene directamente del corazón!-

Más bien como directamente de las drogas que seguramente estaban enlazadas en la papa frita, porque tenia escrituras en la misma.

Amanda se vuelve hacia Constanze, que actualmente está jugueteando con sus partes de robot.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarlo de vuelta a su dormitorio- Ella le dice.

Constanze asiente y ambos me arrastran fuera de la habitación, mientras yo murmuro acerca de la pasta.

Es de noche ahora y estoy sentado solo en mi habitación vacía, con un dolor de cabeza furioso.

¿Quién sabía que podrías obtener los síntomas de abstinencia en los bocadillos?

Me pregunto cómo está Akko.

Parecía herida cuando la sacaron, pero eran solo heridas leves. Cortes y hematomas, nada del otro mundo tenemos. Probablemente se recuperará, ya que parece el tipo de persona que se cura a una rápida velocidad.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero sí se que se vuelve una costumbre que me manden a mi habitación a golpes.

No puedes hablar en serio, ¡Es ridículo! ¿Estas personas no han oído hablar del placer llamado "dormir"?

Salgo de la cama, maldiciendo a quien sea que apareciera, dejando una nota mental para poner en mi puerta un cartel de "No Joder" en mi puerta.

Tal vez, una cerca eléctrica o francotiradores no haría daño.

Abro la puerta y miro a la persona.

Al no ver a nadie, veo una nota en el piso, pero no una nota escrita a mano que pasa a sus amigos en clase, sino una carta oficial con el sello de Luna Nova.

Recojo la nota. Leyéndome a mí mismo

 _"Estudiantes de atención:_

 _Mañana, todas las clases serán canceladas. En cambio, vayan la sala de la ceremonia de apertura, desde la primer hora del dia. En espera de su llegada estara la Sra. Ursula. Aguanten hasta recibir las ordenes._

 _Firmado con reconocimiento, Directora Holbrooke"_

Lo que sea que esto me pueda pasar, al menos mañana no será un día aburrido.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Fin del Episodio 4 =D

¿Les gusto? =)

Sencillo, porque habla mas capítulos esperando para ser traducidos y para que se diviertan XD

Y si no les gusto, pues ni modo. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito ;)

Sin nada mas que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!

Hasta la próxima! ;D

Atte. **NecrosX**


End file.
